A Messy Adventure
by surkariAlover13
Summary: "I can't believe that you brought me here." said Lelouch. "Shut up Lelouch. I know that you want to be here". Replied Demyx with a grin and a sing-along-song tone. Lelouch just stared at him for a moment and turn his face to the side and blush little bit.


One bright sunny day Lelouch and Demyx went on a trip to the Paint Factory. "I can't believe that you brought me here." said Lelouch. "Shut up Lelouch. I know that you want to be here". Replied Demyx with a grin and a sing-along-song tone. Lelouch just stared at him for a moment and turn his face to the side and blush little bit. Demyx chuckle at that. (I bet you are wondering why these to two are going to the paint factory. Well... I will tell you starting _two weeks ago...)_ It all starting while Lelouch and Demyx were siting in the dining room doing nothing.(what do think these two boys_ would be doing?)"Come be my bride and live and learn. "(_A radio song) All of a sudden,Lelouch's mother,Marianne Lamprouge,walk in and said "What are you two doing?"ask the curious mother."(_sigh) Nothing."_ in a lazy-Lelouch tone. His mother frowned at that attitude of his."Yeah Mrs. Lamprouge. There is nothing to do. I feel think I'm slowly..._Ever so slowly..._losing my life has I speak this very moment,because I have NOTHING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"shouted Demyx in dramatic voice."Hmhp. Then go outside and enjoy the sunshine. By the way...what are you two doing with a these blinds close?"(_So are to see in here. I can barely see my hand)_ _Thought the Mother._ Just as she opens the blinds and smallest bit of the good and all mighty sunlight enter. Lelouch and Demyx went under the table and _hissed _because the sunlight was burning their eyes."_**My eyes...MY EYES ...THEY **__burn~!"_respond the two young men rubbing their eyelids because of the pain."OH FUCK...HOLY FUCK...THIS FUCKING HURTS!"said Lelouch while screaming. "Watch your mouth young man!"(_oooooooooooooo Lelouch is in trouble_) _After they had their little shock of pain. Marianne finally announced they need to go outside and stay out there for an **ENTIRE DAY! **And when she said this Lelouch moaned and at this (because he is lazy and doesn't feel like doing anything).He got a sharp look from his mother. Then his look on his face changes to smile because he isafraid what his mother would do to him.(_ I mean it's not like she beat him or anything ok so don't worry)_

* * *

><p><em>Next day... <em>As Lelouch and Demyx walks in to the class room,they thought of ways of what to do today. Because... 's mother say the can't come back 'til midnight. ends early today.'Well.." started Lelouch.""What should we do Demyx?" "Maybe we could...argh I got nothing?"They both sigh with failure. As the day continue Lelouch did come up with a few ideas but was worry what Demyx would think of them. But...he got nothing else."Hey Lelo-...What!Come on!What is it! while saying this Lelouch chuckle. Demyx has mustard all over is face.(I can't believe he hasn't notice it yet)the young teen thought."Ah...Demyx...y-y-you have...a...a...a..OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!"Shout Lelouch with all his breath. The he just broke down laughing. Just broke down man. While coming himself down. Demyx notice a lot of mustard on him and found a bucket full of water and immediately wipe it of himself. "You suck big time Lelouch. And I mean **BIG TIME!**" 'I'm...I'm sorry but...but that was to funny."wheeze Lelouch. "Ok... ok Lelouch you had your fun. Sooooo...what? You got any ideas what we can do today since your mom kick us out and we can't get back inside!" said Demyx."Sh-sh-shut up. Anyway... I do have some ideas,but I'm worry you don't wan-" "Just tell me all ready! I don't care what they are just as long they keep me busy."cut Demyx."Hold your horses. _Jesus._ Well... we could go to a cafe,take a walk around the block,go to the mall and play at the arcade,uhhhhhh oh yeah... there is dinner place we could eat for dinner. Plus we could go to the karaoke house and maybe get drunk."Then Lelouch took a deep breath and look up at Demyx's face and saw that Demyx didn't look angry. He look dumbfounded. maybe amazed? "That...is... a... perfect plan Lelouch. That was uhh pretty smart of you.""uhhh yeah sure.? What ever floats your boat."

* * *

><p>Lelouch and Demyx continue their school day. Lelouch went to the Student Council Room and Demyx when to the Male Swim Team. While do their Student council work Shirley then ask,"Lelouch?""Hmp?""uhhh do you h-h-have a-a-anything to do today?""Well the fact that <em>my own mother<em> kick my out of the house. Strangely I do have plans today.""Really?""Yeah with Demyx."Shirley had a annoying look on face."Why are you spending your time with _Him_?""What this I here. You,Lulu will spend your day with Demyx?" ask Milly. "You guys! He's not that bad of a guy!" And with that Lelouch left the room to go top of the roof with a sneaky Suzaku following behind.


End file.
